


A Bond More Fierce Than Loving

by Ayulsa (execharmonious)



Category: Loveless
Genre: M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execharmonious/pseuds/Ayulsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 word drabble. Just because I keep playing around with ways to put this concept into words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bond More Fierce Than Loving

Violation. It was violation by any standard, these silken wires engaged in intimate dancing with the core of his soul; tender-smooth yet cutting, leaving lacerations in the wake of their flow, opening him up to heal around their imperative, binding weight. The bloodlines over his skin were feather-touches by comparison, the knife scoring BELOVED into his being on a level wholly divorced from pain and scar.

Seimei, Beloved, pushed into him without mercy or pause, a blinding consummation that drowned out the world, drowned out even the sound of his thoughts. He wept, unaware.

It was everything he'd ever wanted.


End file.
